Seven More Minutes
by BrotherAddict
Summary: Keith tries to be a great student, a great friend, and a great brother. However, one night, he decided to loosen up a bit at a college party only to get trapped in a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven". Heaven turns into Hell when he realized that he had the greatest, heated kiss of his life with his own brother, Takashi. (First POV)


**A/N: Hello and thank for reading this fanfic! More information about this fic is on ao3! I honestly became obsess over this ship after hearing headcannons about them possibly being siblings, lol. ^q^ Anyways, I really hope you like this! Klance will be hinted but it's just Lance crushing over Keith, no happy ending for this ship. Unless I can be convinced, ohoho~ So yes, this is a Sheith fanfic as those two as brothers! Please review or send helpful critisms/suggestions, it always help! And please follow my twitter brotheraddict for updates and art! Enjoy!**

The chirps of crickets softly filter inside my room. The window is open, letting the cool, autumn wind in. My desk lamp is the only light source turned on. I can hear one of my friends nagging me how it'll ruin my eyes but right now, the dim-lit room gives me a comfortable vibe.

I write a few words in my notebook, skimming through my history textbook for my midterms. I'm surprised how fast I was able to complete a whole chapter so quick. Writing the last word, I put down my pencil and stretched my arms up. I peek at my alarm clock, only 8:36 PM.

"I can go for Chemistry." I encourage myself as I push in my reading glasses.

Besides, what's stopping me? There are no interruptions, no distractions, no roommate to argue and fight about-

"Keith!~"

 _Never mind._

I let out a soft groan, _so_ disappointed how my perfect Friday night got ruin by no other than Lance.

The Cuban boy bursts the door open and walks towards my side of the room we shared. Before he reaches my desk, I turn and send him a plain glare.

"Woah, what happen? Looks like someone made little ol' Keith bring out his _resting bitch_ face _._ ", my roommate smirks.

My eyes tighten at him and before I reply back, he already has his arm around my shoulders. "What can your great pal, Lance do for you?", he laughs as he ruffles my hair. With unnecessary force, he messes up my bangs, blocking my view. Maybe Lance wasn't exaggerating about me needing a trim. A mullet can go wrong in many ways.

"Arms off. Now.", I demand, already removing him off me. Can't this guy go a day without _not_ invading other's personal bubble?

Lance respect my comfort but of course, he can't do so without him being an asshole. "Damn, Keith, just for once can you not be so pissy and emo?"

I make the wise choice to _not_ talk back to him, and instead, take out my Chemistry textbook as I planned. I open the book but a tan hand quickly close it back shut.

"What the hell, man!" I roar at Lance, standing up from my chair, ready to beat any smart-ass comments from his mouth.

I hate how Lance didn't flinch from my uproar but instead had a genuine smile on his face. "We're going out tonight."

His words shock me but I still have no interest doing anything else but study. "What? I don't have plans leaving this room. So please leave me in peace and do whatever you want without me." I give him a warning as I set back down and reopen my textbook a bit too hard.

Lance still stands by my desk, annoyingly let out a sigh. "Just for tonight, can you not be a nerd? The _whole_ school is at a party not far from here. Why stay _here_ when the ladies are out _there._ ", he purrs the last word and places his arm back on my shoulder. I can feel a vein ready to pop out of my head any second now.

"Just leave me alone and go. I'm _busy._ " I hiss the last word with a glare. I resume back to my book, flipping to the assigned chapter.

Lance backs away and shrugs. I can hear him walking to his side of our room, opening his closet. "I tried, I just don't want Hunk and Pidge complaining about it later."

Hearing my other two friend's names intrigues me. I turn half of my body around, meeting eyes with a shirtless Lance. "Those two are going?", I ask, obviously surprised by the fact.

Lance put on a white shirt with blue graphics on, along with his signature green hoodie. "Yep."

If those two are going then maybe it _is_ a party worth going to. Thinking over for a few minutes, I stand up from my chair, grabbing Lance's attention as he's already making his way out to the door.

"I'll tag along…" I mumble, grabbing my red pullover from my bed.

Lance smirks and opens the door for me. "Ladies first."

"Is this seriously the place?" I stare in awe as a big house, no, a _mansion_ spread around the end of the street. The huge house has all their lights on, a total eyesore throughout the neighborhood. Loud cheers and music blasts out, shaking the windows to the beat. Lance chuckles as he nudges his arm against mine, leading me inside the house. "Wait till you go _inside_ , it's practically a _maze of rooms_ in there! Perfect to sneak in a lady friend or two."

"Gross." I cringe at my friend.

As we walk up the steps, I stop midway. Lance turns and raises an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?".

I back down a bit, for some reason feeling uneasy. I admit, I'm no social butterfly and I rather be around my own circle of friends than hanging out inside a HUGE house full of _older,_ and probably _drunk,_ college students. The scenario made me extremely anxious. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" I ask, wrapping my arms around myself.

Lance grabs my arm gently, to my surprise. I look up to him and he gives me a comforting smile. "Don't chicken out, now. Those two are waiting inside for us. It's totally okay!"

Even from the small insult, I can't help but smile back. Before I take another step, the door bursts open and a group of girls, around their early twenties, laugh and hiccup their way out of the house. Our appearance probably shocks them because they started whispering to one another.

I give Lance another concerned look and the guy just shrugs.

"What did you expect? You decided to come to the coolest party of the year with a pullover, reading glasses, and your mullet tied up in a low ponytail."

Even though the house is _enormous_ , it's impossible not to go by without bumping into someone. Lance was right about the whole campus being here.

The loud music annoyed the hell out of me but Lance was sure to keep me sane by talking to me and making sure I didn't get lost. For an obnoxious guy, he is sure dependable. We were able to find an isolated place, away from the dancing and the loud music.

"Did you text them where they are?" I slightly shout at Lance. The music did fuck my hearing a bit.

Lance digs into his pocket and looks through his messages. "Yea, they said they're in the kitchen but the one at the third floor. What the fuck? How huge is this place?" Lance locks his phone, scanning through our area.

We're close to the backdoor that leads to the garage, I'm guessing.

"I saw a few stairs on our way. Why don't we go back and look for it?"

Lance nods and waits for me to lead. Surprisingly, I was expecting him to drag me around like he was since we got here.

I don't do the whole "grabbing arms and hands" so I hope he can keep up with me as we squeeze our way through the crowd. Luck is on our side as we found the stairs.

It took about three minutes for us to finally reach the third floor. I can hear a gasping Lance behind me. I won't admit out loud that the trip up here did take a few breaths of mine.

"Kitchen, where's the kitchen?", the boy gasps out as he walks next to me, leaning against my body.

"Keep it together, we already here.", I nudge him off me as I continue to walk. Lance follows by and around the corner, an alluring, mouth-watering smell welcome us.

"Took you guys long enough!"

Pidge and Hunk are sitting by each other near a kitchen island, the surface covered with tortilla chips, dipping sauces, and hot wings. I recognize a few of our classmates as they welcome us as well with a wave.

"Instead of sitting here like you own the place, why not escort us _next_ time?' Lance rush his way towards Pidge, as the younger boy stuffed himself with hot wings. Hunk gives us an apologetic look while Pidge shrugs. "You guys are big boys, you're capable of finding us yourself." Lance scolds at the smaller boy, I can see he's holding in all his vulgar insults.

I take a seat next to Hunk, relief that I can finally rest my feet. I take a tortilla chip and dip it into a bowl of hot cheese. "How come you guys came here? I didn't think you guys would be into these things." I ask as I munch on the chip.

Pidge turns his attention to me and adjusts his glasses "Do you even know what the party is celebrating for? Turns out the football team won the homecoming game. No big deal, right? But the team hosted the party and openly invited _all_ students to the party! That includes us, right!" Pidge looks up at Hunk and the bigger guy nods happily.

I can see why that'll be a big deal. We're high school students taking classes on a college campus; we are the _twerps_ of the school. It's already tough in the classrooms for us, there's no hope for us when it comes to the campus life. But for the first time ever, we were openly included into something and no one was going to turn their shoulder on this opportunity.

Still, it isn't a good enough reason for me to skip studying. A party is a party, no matter what. Nothing special here. But taking a break isn't a bad idea and what's a better way to relax than partying with my friends.

I can feel a glare all across from the living room and I bit it's from Lance.

The gang decided to move from the kitchen to a living room area after getting full from snacking. It was uneasy at first since we had a few stares on us but everything eases out. Pidge and Hunk remained together as always, discussing a show with a few (college) sophomores. I was leaning against the wall a few feet away from them with a cup of punch. I was alright just relaxing there until a couple college girls came by.

Now, Lance is stabbing daggers at me with his eyes as a girl touches my ponytail and giggles. Honestly, that would have bothered me, but seeing Lance's pissed face is worth it. I chuckle back at the girl, taking a sip of my drink.

"Your hair must be long if you always keep it up like that.", a blonde comment, taking a stroke of my hair after her friend.

"Do you want to see?" I ask, ignoring how excited those two gotten from the idea.

I pull out the hairband and let my hair fall on my shoulders. Quickly, two different hands started brushing my hair with their fingers.

"So soft!"

"So silky!"

It takes so much energy in my being from not slapping both hands away from me. I shrug as I take another sip of my drink. I know this "cool guy" act will piss the hell out of Lance.

An arm reaches out and grabs hold of my own and pulled me away from the wall.

Lance forces a smile to the girls and brings my body close to his. "Sorry but Imma have to steal him from you guys." Before I said anything, we're already making our way across the living room, Lance dragging me.

"Since when were you so _good_ at talking with chicks?", he hisses. I tie my hair back and flash my own smirk at him. "Since always. Gotta thank the "stupid" mullet."

Lance grits his teeth. "I swear I'm going to chop that greasy mullet off one day!"

I swirl my cup and gulp down the last drop of punch. "Not my fault I'm here. Who dragged me here in the first place?" Lance open his mouth until a girl runs to the middle of the room and hollers out an announcement.

"If you want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven remain in the room! If not, SCRAM! Genders and sex are out of the question!"

A few people wildly start hollering and whistling, getting excited while a few left the room. I can't comprehend what is going on until Hunk and Pidge walk towards us.

"Are you guys staying?" Hunk asks nervously.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Lance cheers along. I blink a few times, still trying to learn what's going on.

"Wait, what's Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I ask, tracing those who are exiting the room. "Is it something bad…?"

I can see Pidge puffing out air and I frown at him, not appreciating his attitude. "Sorry that I'm a noob at this but I need to know quick before they close the door."

Pidge smirks and holds his chin up high. "It's basically the most typical, old game in the book, I bet our parents played it in their youthful years."

I arch an eyebrow, everyone waiting for Pidge to continue. However, the younger boy still holds his chin up with a smirk, obvious playing off as a smartass.

"So basically," Hunks continuous, "it involves two people, a bottle, and a closet. One will spin the bottle and whoever lands on it is the person they have to go in the closet with."

I cross my arms. "And what do they do in the closet?"

"Anything!" Lance interrupts. "Anything they want, first base, second base, third base, and even a home-"

"Anything that can be done under seven minutes!" Hunk interrupts Lance, glancing a look at Pidge. "Once the seven minutes are up, the door will open, no matter what. No extra time will be given."

"So basically, a game created by desperate creeps like Lance." Pidge rubs his chin in wonder.

Lance brush the insult away as he points at the closed door.

"And it looks like we're participating! Boys, welcome to Heaven!"


End file.
